derrota
by BeastofNublar
Summary: Ya no hay nada que nos anime, ya no tiene caso tener miedo, estamos muertos en vida, deambulamos por lo que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar en busca de algo que no tiene sentido ya...la supervivencia...


La ciudad ya no era una ciudad, ya no quedaba nada excepto los bichos.

Por cada uno que liquidaba salían otros cien mas a ocupar su lugar, nadie sabía lo que eran, ni de dónde venían excepto yo… y por eso era el único que comprendía la magnitud de la situación.

Estábamos jodidos, verdaderamente jodidos…

Me metí a un almacén con mi mochila y mis municiones respectivamente, cuando de golpe unos dos sobrevivientes salieron corriendo desde un callejón, un hombre y una joven con aspecto algo de punk respectivamente. El hombre consiguió escapar pero la mujer fue atrapada por una larga extremidad y arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

La mujer dio un alarido mientras intentaba luchar sin caso y finalmente cedió. Salieron volando partes de sus sesos y pedazos de piel por todos lados.

El hombre paso por mi lado sin si quiera mirarme y desenfunde mi pistola apuntándole, era uno de ellos lo sabía. Me asome y lo vi, debía medir unos dos metros aproximadamente, un exoesqueleto amarronado brillante con una cabeza ovalada lisa que resplandecía ante la luz de la luna. De su barbilla resbalaba el líquido carmesí y sus dientes afilados brillaron con fiereza.

La cabeza de la mujer había reventado, pero el xenomorph aun seguía alimentándose del cuerpo inerte, di unos pasos atrás, quizás podría escapar sin que se diera cuenta pero la mala suerte me traiciono. Al pisar una lata vacía de pepsi, esta crujió e hizo que la cabeza ovalada del alienígena se levantara como un resorte.

Al verme abrió sus fauces dejando ver su boca interior, ansiosa por clavarse en mi carne.

Le di tres disparos, no bastaron…

"mierda, mejor vete hacia el refugio" pensé mientras me preparaba para correr. No quería darle la espalda, en serio que no, pero no me quedaba más remedio.

Me eche a una carrera aun sabiendo que no podía superar a un xenomorph adulto en velocidad. Arriba de mi vi un relámpago negro pisándome los talones por los edificios, era el hijo de puta.

Le di unos disparos mas y antes de darme cuenta otras tres siluetas se le unieron a él, extrañamente estaba tranquilo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la muerte que ya me parecía tan solo una vieja amiga. Los siseos y chillidos impacientes de las criaturas ya no me daban tanto miedo como antaño. La culpa de todo la tenía esa maldita nave que se estrello… esos hijos de puta, por fin la habían cagado tras tantos años de habernos intentado encajar a esas bestias por todos los medios, bien aquí tienen a su bio arma partida de imbéciles.

La maldita USM Auriga, cuando aterrizo aquí en la tierra trajo algunos humanos supervivientes y sin que nadie lo supiera, el infierno también vino con ellas.

Oculto pacientemente dentro de un criotubo olvidado, la perdición…

El mito y algunos archivos robados se subieron rápidamente a la Meganet, y todo lo que sube ahí queda…

"es fake", decían algunos, "se ve más falso que efecto del año 2015" respondían otros, nadie le creía excepto yo. Porque esa información se ha filtrado generación tras generación. Solo que esos monstruos, esos aliens se veían diferente a los que aparecían en los archivos viejos…distintos…no sabría como…

Uno de los xenomorfos lanzo un coletazo que casi me decapita en el acto de no ser por suerte, no atribuiré esa salvada a mis reflejos. Vi la entrada del bunker cerca y me arroje al suelo sabiendo lo que vendría. Los tres depredadores miraron extrañados mi forma de arrojarme y se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde. Unas tres ametralladoras automáticas desataron su furia contra las bestias lanzando sangre acida por todos lados como rociadores. "¡coman plomo hijos de puta!", pensé mientras saboreaba el sonido del arma al escupir los proyectiles de una forma casi apocalíptica. Los casquillos aun humeantes parecían caer en cámara lenta frente a mí.

Los tres aliens fueron abatidos y otras tres sombras oscuras que no había visto se dieron a la fuga, entre rápidamente al bunker y recibí la mirada de decepción de una docena de refugiados, entre ellos algunos soldados que supervisaban el área.

Mujeres, niños, ancianos… no pude encontrar el mínimo rastro de suministros y el único superviviente que había escapado sin duda ahora estaría mutilado en algún rincón.

Este mundo se ha convertido en una mierda, en un centro del infierno. Los militares me inspeccionan abrasivamente. Me da odio pero los entiendo, una vez dejaron a alguien pasar sin examinarlo y resulto en un revientapechos que afortunadamente fue abatido en el acto, sino…quien sabe…

Tras haber verificado que ningún abraza-caras se me pego al rostro me dejan pasar, me miran con algo de desprecio. No los culpo, todos esperaban que trajera algo útil de la superficie. Que se jodan, me tomaron de loco cuando les conté lo que pasaba, me trataron de cobarde cuando no me quise unir a la infantería para "recuperar" el planeta.

Me tire en uno de los colchones improvisados del suelo, ojala la situación se resuelva pronto pero no tengo mucha esperanza.

" _Fuera del recinto, se veía un escenario apocalíptico muy similar al que todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver en películas del fin del mundo y escenas de guerra, cadáveres apilados en un costado e incendios descontrolados que iluminaban las letales figuras de los alienígenas. A un costado…en un callejón cercano, un fuerte llanto provino desde lo que parecía ser una carroza abandonada, el bebe del interior lloro furiosamente rogando la protección de sus padres, los cuales hacia poco que habían fallecido, pues la sangre que manchaba las ruedas estaba aún fresca._

 _Su asesino levanto su ovalada y lisa cabeza amarronada sin ojos al escuchar el llanto, se levanto abandonado los cadáveres adultos parcialmente devorados y se acerco de una manera rápida e insectoide a inspeccionar el carrito._

 _El bebe continuo su llanto y se intensifico cuando vio que quien acudía no eran sus padres, sino un horrendo ser de pesadilla. Llorar no reviviría a sus padres, no lo salvaría en ese momento pero aun así chillo desconsoladamente como nunca antes en su corta vida justo cuando el xenomorfo abría la boca rebelando la filosa mandíbula interior._

 _El ya no tendría que resistir ese mundo cruel…ya no…pero en el refugio, aun abordaba el fantasma de la desesperanza y de la muerte."_


End file.
